


Thoughts

by uzumagay



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shion's confession stunt, Nezumi is kept up at night thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the novels of No.6. It can be read if you haven't read them, but I took Shion's direct words from his confession to Nezumi.

Nezumi looked over at the boy lying on the floor, his sleeping face peaceful. It wasn’t often that he was kept up like this, unable to sleep due to the racing of thoughts in his mind. His head wouldn’t stop with the memories of the words Shion had said, each one sticking out in his head.

_...I do know… how terrifying it would be for me to lose you. _

He bit back the sigh rising up in his mouth, frustrated with the urge. He had sighed over this boy too much already, and he wasn’t going to wistfully sigh over the boy’s love confession.

_ I want to make sure you’ll never disappear from my side. I don’t care if you ridicule me or sneer at me-- these are my real feelings. _

God, it was an astonishment the boy was still alive, letting his emotions take such strong control that he spoke them so easily. Nezumi doubted the feelings he had were quite as strong as he tried to portray in his words, but it seemed obvious that Shion held some infatuation for him. It was flattering, to say the least.

But it posed an issue for them both. Shion was supposed to remain detached; Nezumi knew that there would be a moment, later, when Shion had to choose between No.6 and himself, and he knew what Shion would choose. He would choose No.6, and they would become enemies.

Nezumi couldn’t imagine a real fight with the boy. He was frustratingly weak, and the lack of food from being on the West Block had only made him more scrawny. Not only that, but he had a habit of trying to fight for Nezumi, like the time with Rikiga. 

The boy was weak, both physically and when it came to his emotions. Shion cared too deeply, saddened too easily, gave too loosely, and “loved” too kindly. He knew all of these things first hand, from the moment he met Shion when they were twelve years old. It was frustrating, overwhelmingly so, the feelings that rose in his chest as he thought about the moments he spent in Shion’s room at Chronos. 

He remembered vividly, had dreams about it often as a child of the brief time. Before then, he never knew how one could save another, asking nothing in return and knowing the consequences of his actions. He tried-- struggled, really -- to keep the feelings he had away. They rose inside him at the words Shion spoke to him tonight, when he was given the “goodnight” kiss from Shion, each time he was given one of the stupid smiles when he came home from work. 

He would never admit it to Shion, or even himself, but he knew that he cared deeply for the boy. The weak, naïve, and downright  _ stupid _ boy that named all of his goddamn mice without permission. He cared so deeply for him, he was, in the back of his mind, unsure if he could simply go on with his life without Shion and be perfectly fine.

The dumb boy would remain in his thoughts always, his childishly idealistic words stuck in his mind wherever he went. 

Even so, he wasn’t sure anymore if he ever wanted those words to leave his head. 

For now though, he pressed the exasperating thoughts out of his head, forcing his eyes shut and tried to sleep once again.


End file.
